A Godless Land
by John Pocket
Summary: A tale of love, hate, deseption, and action.... (Revised For the better)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Godless Land

(Chapter 1)

A young woman is seen with a small bit of light shining on her. Her hands are chained to the stone wall of what looks to be like a dungeon. 

"No.... Please no. Don't," she says in a sobbing whisper. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she then says crying.

"Stupid girl. Give me the answer," says an evil voice in the shadows.

"I told *cough* you I *cough* don't know." she reply's. 

"Then I guess its more pain then."

A hand is now seen. Purple, black clouds of energy appear. The man sends them to the girl making her cry out in agony.

"Please don't," she says.

"Enough of this foolishness," the man says.

Now the hand makes the same black purple energy cloud. He then throws it to her hard. The girl yelps out in pain the suddenly stops moving.

"Zelda... Link... If I ever get out of here you'll know true pain." says the man stepping into the light showing himself to be Ganondorf.

~ Kokori Forest ~

"Link over here come on," shouts Berry.

"Yeah Berry?" says Link. _(As a child)_

"Look it's a fearie. Its looks injured."

"N- NAVI!" says Link in extreme surprise.

He picks her up.

"L-L-Link. Is that you? I w-was go- going to- the temple of Sages After You Beat Ganon, a- and I was sucked into a dark portal. G-G-Ganon was there. He almost killed me. I barley escaped. He's killing the lost souls reborn in *cough* the deads dimension. They were being reborn as they died and peacefully proving if they should be reincarnated. Ganon was killing them for information on how to get back out. He's strong Link. Very, very, strong," Navi said.

"Wow slow down. What the heck are you talking about," said Berry.

"Berry come with me, but first get your potions from your house. Then meet me at mine." said Link.

She Obeyed and went quickly.

Link ran to his house and climbed up the latter. He laid Navi on the table. Berry soon climbed up the latter to meet him. She gave him the potion quickly. Link gave Navi the potion quickly. She got up and zoomed around the room.

"Link are you ready?" said Navi

OK this is Chapter one. Please Read & Review. Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I own no characters except Berry in this story. =) (By the way Berry is a fictional character I made up she has blue hair and green eyes.) I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to get more into it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed I fixed it up hopefully you'll like this a little better it has the best grammar I could get and best spelling too.


	2. Default Chapter Title

# A Godless Land

### Chapter 2

(Note: Sorry but since my editor seems to have ditched me there will be spelling mistakes. Don't worry I will replace the fic with each spelling corection. Sorry it took so long my Computer was messed up) Disclamer:I do not own ZELDA or any of its offiliated characters. I only own Berry and the Plot.   


* * *

  
"Let's go then Navie." Link said.   
"Alright," she said. They left the tree house.   
"Here grab my arm," he said to Berry. "I'm not sure if I should go," Berry said.   
"Berry. Come on I've known you all my life. You have to come."  
"Alright," she said grabbing his arm.   
Link took out his Orcarina of time He played the Prelude of light. They were instasntley warped to the temple of time. "Here." he handed her the Faerie Orcarina. "Take it, and this." He said handing her the Highest upgraded Kokori sword.   
"Good bye for seven years." He said kissing her cheeck. She touched her cheeck shocked but pleased looking at the Warrior walk up the pedistool.   
"Play the Serenade of water and you'll be teleported to Lake Hylia.   
There you will meet a strange owl. Don't worry he's okay." He said pulling up the sword. As she was sure he was gone she left with a smile. 

### Chapter 3

As If no time had passed at all he was in the Temple of light. The Medalleons Had been shatered. No sage was to be seen. John was instantley transpoted to the Temple of Time. He looked around. Most of Temple had been Destroyed. He left the temple horified.   
The Gossip stones were gone. John walked into the market. Death was present. He looked at the floor. Spelled in blood was 'Help me!' Link was starting to get worried.   
What if Berry had died. He left the Market and went out into the field. Navie was silent because she to was shoked.   
Link managed to say "Oh Gods."   
Bodies of Lizafols, stalfos, and Humans were skattered.   
"Even the Stalfos didn't deserve this." Link said.  
Suddenley a Bright green light hit Link hard in the chest. The Laugh of an adult Woman was herd........   


* * *

  
**Okay Read and Review. Be truthful on what you think. I know this ones short but Chapter 4 will be awesomeley long. Hope you like it. Flamers excepted.**


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Godless Land

Chapter 4

(Authors note: This I am taking my time on and making it long I promise it will be better the first three chapters.)

N**AVIE** flew towards Link. "Link... Hey." There was no answer. She looked up. There was no sign of anyone. Link coughed. Navie looked back down, 

"Link!" She half screamed. 

"Yeah?" He said droopy eyed and looking like he was just hit by a cart. He obviously didn't know what had hit him. He let out a slight groan and stood up. He looked at his surroundings and suddenly everything came back to him.

They walked around for a good twenty five minutes before Link stopped for some water. 

Between gulps he said, "did you see who or what hit me Navie?" 

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Link said, leaving the canteen half full. Link let out a sigh of relief and started walking again. 

"We should be at Kakariko Village in about five to ten minutes." Link said as he chose his course.

When they got there everything seemed fine. Except it was very quiet. He knocked on the door to the nearest house.

"Hey anybody home?" Link half yelled at the door. 

Yet still there was no answer. He hopped off the stoop he stood on and headed for the potion shop. It was locked down. As link turned Navie called to him. 

"Hey... Look." 

There was a sign in the window that he had missed. 

It read 'Closed FOREVER.' 

"Whoa." Link said. He then turned towards the bazaar. The same kind of sign lay in the window but the lock had been busted off. Link entered with caution. 

The shop was deserted except for a rat on a shelf that was dead. He looked and saw that the bombs on the shelves were still good. Link hopped over the counter and grabbed some items. His quiver was full, as was his bomb bag. He made his way around the village. It seemed to be completely deserted. He finally made his way to the one place he hadn't checked granny's Potion shop. There was no sign outside, and the door was unlocked. He took a look inside. There she was Granny. 

"You're still here?" Link said surprised. 

"Yes yes I'm here. And you are the only person I've seen here in a long time son." 

"Why is that, what's Happened here?" 

"Well about seven years ago the evil king Gannon arose to full power. But within a week an evil sorceress killed him. She was billion times worse then Gannon. She's been ruling ever since." The old woman explained to Link. 

"Of corse I've been hiding out here using my protective magic. No one that's not pure of heart can enter this shop. And this means you must be pure of heart yourself son."

"Yeah you can say that." Link said.

"Yet I'm getting old and my time is coming near. Here son you can have these two bottles of blue potion." 

"Thank you very much."

"Oh and one more thing." She said.

"Yes?"

"Could you take this Poe to the old wizard in the market he collects them and he'll give you some money for it. Some how this one got into my shop. It has to be worth something if it's pure of heart. Oh yeah by the way you can keep the money he gives you." She said.

John left the shop and headed for the Market. He knocked on the locked door. Link heard footsteps and he backed away. The door unlocked and there he was the Poe collector in the flesh. 

"Yes what do you want?" He said. 

"That lady at the potion shop sent me here." Link replied.

"Oh yes come in come in." 

"I have this Poe for you." Link said.

"Well... Let's see it."

Link took out the bottle and handed it to him. He examined it for a moment the let it out of the bottle. The Poe zoomed around the room then stopped.

"Yes this one is a lost soul of a good warrior. He fought for his lover. And was over powered. Sad story really." He said.

"Oh," was all Link said.

"Here. Take this." He said giving him a huge rupie. 

Link took it and left. 

The two stories Link had just heard troubled link. Especially the story one about the Poe. Link walked out of the market place with a look in his eyes as if he were somewhere else. He wasn't all there. Link was awakened by Navie's yell.

"Hey!"

Another green ball was shot towards Link. Link jumped out of the way. He pulled out his sword and shield. This time he saw the shooter. A woman with blue hair that had green streaks in it stood floating in the air. She had green, black and purple suit on. 

"Berry?" Link screamed in surprise. 

The figure floated to the ground. 

"Yes Link." She said with an innocent grin on her face.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll be writing the next one very soon. Please R/R. Flamer's excepted.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Godless Land

****

Chapter 5

(Note: Long and a good read I hope you will enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters form The Legend of ZELDA Ocarina of time or The Legend of ZELDA Majora's Mask)

  


* * *

  


LINK stared in awe. He couldn't believe it. 

"Wha- why? Why?" Link said dumbfounded. He'd already dropped his sword, and his shield was dangling down.

"Link, Link, Link... Poor boy. Your ignorance is so pure, and foolish." Berry said.

Link was ready to make a break for the temple, to stop this before it happened. How could this have happened? In his heart he'd fallen in love with her. Wait she was never there was she? No. Bad memories were coming back to him. He lay there sad and weeping. He had no friends besides Saria. Had she invaded his mind with false memories? This was the most likely answer. It was true all of it. He'd fallen in love sometime, but he wasn't sure if that was also a fake memory. He ran as fast as he could. He had already and quickly picked up his sword and shield. If he could kill the young Berry then none of this disaster would ever occur. Suddenly a bright green light hurled its way towards the temple. 

"NO!" Link screamed not bothering to stop. The temple exploded. He now slowed to a halt and dropped to his knees. His one hope for a better future had been ruined.

He got up and turned to her. He clenched his sword in his hands tightly. 

"You son of a bitch." Link said in a tone just so loud that Berry could hear it. Berry suddenly flinched. High measures of power were starting to show in Link. He was planning on rebuilding Hyrule for a better future. He may not of been able to stop the deaths any more, but if he could stop her now the world would be a better place. 

He ran at her with his sword. He was going very fast. This took Berry off guard. Link slashed at her arm. She gave a yelp and fell down. She held her bleeding arm. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain tare through her back just before her lung. Link twisted the sword inside of her. Then yanked it out violently. He then bent down and pulled her hair down revealing her bare neck. He then put his sword to it. 

He bent down so that their faces met. He whispered in her ear,

"Good Bye." He then kissed her cheek. He screamed for about two seconds maybe even less. Berry fainted. Link picked her up by the belt and began to walk. The sun was setting now. The women he held in his grasp was dyeing of blood loss. Link didn't care. He had no remorse. He stopped where the out line of Lon-Lon Ranch was. He dropped the body there, and turned around to walk into the sun set. 

Link decided in his mind that he would search for the sages now. But first he needed to see if any of the people were alright. He'd also decided He would go check to see if the Gorons were alright first. Navie kept quiet. She was half horrified and half proud of Link.

He arrived there about half an hour later. The entrance wasn't blocked. He entered with caution. The Gorons were alright. Link was amazed by this. He walked up to a Goron. 

"Hello. Is Dodoria hear." Link said.

The Goron looked upon Link. He raised an arm and swung at Link. Link flew a few feet and landed hard on the ground. He got up slightly dazed. He decided to not ask any more questions and steer clear of all Gorons until he found Dodoria. He walked around being sure not to get to close to any of them. He finally made his way to the room in which Dodoria was usually. A different Goron was there. 

"Where's Dodoria?" Link asked in a slightly threatening manner. 

The Goron said, "He's been dead for three years. Stupid talk about overpowering the Sorceress how we could win the war. Then I killed him, took his place as King and swore allegiance to the Sorceress. What's it to you?" 

Link cracked his knuckles. 

"I'll tell you what it is to me." Link said looking down so shadows covered his eyes and you could only see his grin.

Link dashed at his foe. He threw a punch at him. It hit his face the Goron was knocked back and onto his bottom. He took out his sword. He held it above the Goron ready to stab him. 

"Link stop." Navie cried. "Stop link No. This isn't right no more **_deaths_**. That's what you're fighting against. Just leave him in his misery. **_No more. No more._**"

Link thought, 'She's right. No more.'

"Alright lets go then." Link then said.

"The fool should have finished me off." A figure said in the shadows. The woman could be identified as Berry. She was in some sort of Palace. She was wearing a pastel blue lased gown with hints of aqua marine. Knee Length in size and showing too much cleavage to some peoples standards. Her hair was in a braded pony tail with blue, green bangs hanging in front hanging no lower then her eye brows. The hair was combed perfectly not a single strand of hair was loose. Her cheeks were perfectly smooth except for a scar on her right cheek. Natural blush on each cheek made the woman look like a noble. To finish it off she had piercing blue eyes like daggers. She stared out a window. 'Link would have tried to visit the Gorons for assistance.' she thought. 'He would have killed the new king. Then He'd go to another source for help. The Zoras. The Zoras my last remaining threat.'

"Oh well." she said out loud.

Link walked slowly towards Lake Hylia. In all hopes for a good welcome. His Satan Tunic was **_forest green_** with a hint of lime. It was stained in some places with blood however. His leather boots were made from cow hide and his melt was of the same material with a sterling silver buckle. His hat which was also **_forest green _**with stains of blood. His skin tight pants were off white along with his under shirt. The gauntlets he wore were golden. Superior to the Silver or plain ones. He stopped at the rivers edge. He took off the tunic and hat. His long Golden hair fell out. Links six pack was bulging through the skin tight under shirt. He put on his Zora Tunic and hat. He walked to the area just above the entrance to Zora's Domain. He Dived in and swam into the Domain passage. He felt as if he were breathing the water not even the bubbles of air but the water. It was a feeling Link could never get used to. The boots he wore were soaked but would dry just as soon as he got out of the water. Link swam hard and fast. He'd be there in no time at all as long as it wasn't frozen over.

He rose above to find himself in the domain. It was quite lively with the Zoras roaming about. Some carried some sort of paper rolled up. Curious He walked out of the water to speak to a man. 

"Hello. Why is everything...uh still... in tact?" Link said slightly dumbfounded. 

"What how'd you ... but-"

"It's okay I'm a friend of the King's. And you should really consider blocking that off if you don't want Intruders. " Link said cutting him off.

"Wait... Are you that Link guy by any chance?"

"Yes..."

"Awesome I'm waterfall. And we're planning to fight the Sorceress. After what happened with Ganon in that other time line..."

"One how do you know about Ganon and other time lines and-"

"Well us Zoras have extensive memories it comes in handy like now. We knew to protect our selves this time." Waterfall said cutting Link off. "And we've done good so far..."

"Just like the Gorons tried at first, before." Link said in a whisper.

"What's that?" 

"Nothing... Nothing."

"Okay."

"Well secondly I must say the one you call Sorceress is probably dead now."

"I don't quite think so." said a familiar voice behind him. 

"Ruto.." Link said and turned around. "What are you... I mean aren't you a sage I thought they all... and..." Link tried to say all at once.

"No no my dear husband all the sages escaped." she said.

At this Link took a step back, but was also glad that the sages were alive.

"What do you mean still alive?"

"Well I lost most of my power during the attack but I still have enough left to sense an evil presence. As you should be able to. But I sensed your anger when you entered and came here just to see it was you honey. And that's what must have happened. You were so blinded by anger you couldn't even sense it."

This explained allot to Link.

"Well that's true I was. Because of... Well did you here what happened to Dodoria?"

"Yes that was very unfortunate. Another thing that drove me to push harder in this war."

A war... A war... Just the thing that Link didn't ever want to happen. 

" Go check on your friend Saria I haven't herd from here in a couple of weeks. Take Waterfall here with you He's a good warrior. And don't worry We're protected we have many good warriors here." Ruto said.

"Alright sounds good. But one more thing Ruto." 

"It's Alright I know I'm just playing with you."

"Alright." Link said Turning to leave. "Say hi to your father for me okay." Link said not bothering to turn around again.

  


* * *

  


Well This is it. Sure took me long enough didn't it. Well Don't worry I took lots of time and made it near perfect.


End file.
